Never Ending Love
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Goten and Trunks finally realize they love each other and learn to face the world. YAOI! CHAPTER 10 IS UP! THE WEDDING OF TRUNKS AND GOTEN. :P
1. Love declaration

disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z nor am I getting money. Please R&R if you liked it because otherwise there would be no point to continue, ne? THIS IS YAOI!!!! Means boyxboy love!  
  
  
  
  
  
A Never-Ending Love  
  
Wind blew softly through the cherry trees that lined the sidewalk of Satan City. Blossoms delicately floated to the ground lazily, littering the feather-like grass and paved roads. Corner markets, a cineplex, mals, and street-side cafes harbored dozens of couples, friends, and families in the remote, tranquil section of the city. Furtheron, towards the more business parts were tall buildings that scraped the underbellies of golden clouds-or so it seemed to a young man and his friend. The two were sitting, side-by- side, staring at the distant skyscrapers. The breeze ruffled the youngest ones spiky, lopsided raven hair-hair that defied all laws of gravity. Deep, murky brown eyes were the color of melted pools of chocolate. His open, honest face flashed a famous grin to his counterpart. A toned, muscular physique reflected that of his friends. The eldest was a year older, at eighteen. Lilac hair fell to the lobe of his ears, smooth and weightless. Piercing, azure eyes like no others shone with silent mirth at his seventeen year old friends comical smile.  
  
Several people from Orange Star Highschool passed the duo, waving excitedly. Girls sent them flirtatious glances, batting their eyelashes trying their hardest to get them to notice. The girls came to no avail and moodily left them alone. Blue eyes fell on his friends lowered eyes. "Is there something wrong Goten?"  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked, lifting his head. "Oh no..its nothing Trunks." He managed a meek smile when inside he was hurting terribly. He sipped his double express cafe latte joylessly. Usually, he would have already downed ten cups but not today...not today. It had been one month since the two had seen each other. Sure, they met in the halls at school but with Trunks being a senior and he a junior, it was hard to find the time to speak with him. They would give each other waves and if Trunks had time he would sneak by Goten's locker to offer a word. It was not enough. Goten yearned for me. He yearned to have his friend in the same way those ditzy girls at school had him. Trunks was straight and would never think of being with a guy, especially his best friend...if thats what they were even now. Trunks was becoming more distant as time passed. When they were little, they were insperable...always attached at the hip. You find one chibi most certainly the other would be with him. Goten's lips curled into a small smile at the thought. The mischeif they got into stressed their mother's to no end. Now, it was remarkable to even spend time with the other. Goten knew he loved Trunks, that he had for most of his life. He could never tell Trunks how he felt. His friendship with Trunks meant to much and he did not want to drive the heir to the Saiyan throne away even further than he already was.  
  
Trunks watched his best friend from childhood, at the emotions that played on his face. The teenagers eyes were like a window to his soul and the feelings that were portrayed in those deep depths disturbed Trunks. Pain, anger, sadness and anxiety dulled the once bright, shining eyes. What the hell is wrong with him? I've never seen him so depressed. He gnawed his lip, not knowing what to say. "Goten....do you want to tell me whats bugging you?"  
  
"No! Just shut the hell up and don't ask again!" Goten yelled harshly, glaring daggers at a startled Trunks. "It doesn't matter anyway," he added more calmly.  
  
"Chibi..." Trunks began but he noted once again the deep anger in his friends eyes. Why? Why is he so angry when I ask? "Fine. You don't have to tell me but I'm here whenever you need me."  
  
Goten's hand tightened around the mug and it shatterted into a thousand pieces. His angry eyes flashed suddenly. He lept from the chair and stared at Trunks, his body trembling with anger. "I don't need you...I don't." Tears flecked his eyes as he immediately took to the sky, not caring if the civilans saw him or not. He needed to leave those caring blue eyes, needed to be alone. Unfortunately, Trunks was hot on his tail. Goten blasted to Super Saiyajin to pick his pace up. What he didn't need was Trunks following him to pester the truth from him. Goten gave a groan of frustration as he felt Trunks' ki ascend to Super as well. The older teen grabbed his friend by the ankle, halting him. "WHAT?!" Goten spun around, snarling.  
  
Trunks' brows furrowed, lapis eyes full of pain. "Why did you say that Goten?" His grip on the smaller boy's ankle grew harder. Brown eye met blue eyes and Trunks was shocked to see the amount suffering. The tears were proof of that. "Chibi...." Trunks took them to the ground, a clearing in a forest. "Damnit Goten! I have a right to know, don't I? I mean it is about me or else you would have told me by now!" His voice was escalating to a yell as he gripped Goten's shoulders with his hands. "Why won't you tell me?!!" Trunks voice was soft, "Tell me and I might be able to help."  
  
Goten pushed him from him. "HELP?!" he screeched. "HELP?!! Oh, you can't help me with this." Goten started to laugh sadisticly. Trunks stared at his friend, confused. "No...none can. I'm alone in this...all alone like usual..." His voice trailed off as he sank against a tree wearily. The sobs lessened, small hiccups resounded, the tears still flowed. He propped his knees, hugging them tightly to his chest. He buried his head in his hands. "Do you know the agony I have everyday....?" he asked Trunks, his voice above a whisper. "The agony of seeing you with those baka girls when...when it should be me your holding?" His voice dropped in volume. "Do you know...just how much I love you?"  
  
Trunks jaw nearly hit the ground at his friends last statement. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. He blinked several times to adjust. Goten loved him? He was his best friend for Kami's sake! Maybe....thats why. Trunks knelt beside Goten, pressing his friends body to his own and wrapped his arms around his back. Goten was more than surprised but he returned the embrace, weeping. Trunks carressed the ebony locks, rocking his friend gently. "Ssh. Quit crying. Saiyans don't cry, ne?" he said in his best Vegeta voice. A small grin spread across Goten's face. "Chibi...did you mean what you just said?"  
  
Goten gulped and nodded solemnly as the small vanished. "I..I have since we were little. You don't hang around someone for that long without..without falling in love with him." Goten hurridely scooted from Trunks embrace as Trunks got a serious look on his face, eyebrows drawn in the very much Vegeta-like scowl. "I'm so sorry Trunks! I didn't mean to! I shouldn't have told you and I know a guy like you could never-" Goten was cut off by a chaste kiss from Trunks. Goten's heart stopped beating for several seconds. In Trunks eyes was warmth, compassion, and....love? "Trunks?"  
  
"Chibi...I love you too." Trunks grinned broadly. "I just didn't know how to tell you and it seems you beat me to it." He lowered his lips to Goten's again, demanding access. This time Goten fully submited to him. Gently gliding his toungue across Goten's lower lip, Trunks became the bolder of the two. Cupping his friend's face in his hands, Trunks continued teasing Goten's mouth until the younger teenager plucked his courage and wrestled with Trunks' toungue in an age old duel. The only thing Goten knew was the he was with his beloved and nothing at that time mattered. It was heaven. Goten moaned softly when Trunks removed his tee-shirt, squeezed the puckered nipples. Running his hands through the lilac hair, he arched his back as Trunks moved his mouth to the buds, licking seductively. Trunks could feel his friends arousal through their jeans and he knew Goten was as eager as he was to have that part of their anatomies touched. Trunks, however, wanted to take it slow...wanted to savor the delightful feel of Goten beneath him. He nipped at the hollow of Goten's neck, eliciting a purr. "Chibi," he whispered. "This is going to hurt." Goten's face was contorted in confusion. Trunks smirked as he bit hard into the flesh. He lapped the blood into his mouth and it tasted so much like Goten; sweet and warm. Moving on from the mark he'd just made, he removed Goten's jeans without haste. Now was not the time to be subtle. Removing his own, his spread Goten's legs wide. "I'm sorry Chibi...but..this is going to be very painful..." Goten wrapped his legs around Trunks waist in response. Goten braced himself for the seering pain as Trunks enterted him. He gasped when that pain faded to intense pleasure, the feeling of euphoria sent him to Cloud 9. With Trunks every thrust, it rubbed against the sweet spot. To add to the pleasure, Trunks rubbed Goten's tail scar. White clouded Goten's vision as he came, moaning Trunks his name loudly. Trunks collapsed against Goten who winced as Trunks removed his organ from Goten. Panting heavily, Goten could barely see straight.  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I Chibi?" Trunks asked softly, kissing Goten's cheek as the younger teen cuddled closer.  
  
"No but next time I want to be on top." Goten smiled winningly. He grew serious as he propped himself up on Trunks muscular chest. "Trunks....when did you start loving me?"  
  
"Probably the same time you did me. I mean, we were always in sync with everything so it does make sense we...we would become like this."  
  
"Trunks...how are we going to tell our parents?" 


	2. Telling the parents and the aftermath

disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z nor am I getting money.  
  
Please R&R if you liked it because otherwise there would be no point to continue, ne?  
  
THIS IS YAOI!!!! Means boyxboy love!  
  
Arigatou for the Reviews and here is chappie 2 ^_^ Lemony goodness in this one but, this is my first lemon fic so sorry if the lemons aren't up to par with other peoples. Oh! This one also has Chichi bashing...heh heh.  
  
A Never Ending Love  
  
The next day, Trunks and Goten waited in the Capsule Corporation's spacious living room for their parents to arrive. Both were nervous, not sure how their parents would feel about a homosexual relationship. Goten, the weaker of the two, bit his lip drawing blood. Trunks held him close, kissed him, and whispered encouraging words in his ear. Trunks dreaded to see what his father would do. He smirked. The son of the Saiyan Prince fell in love with the son of third class baka; Kakarotto's spawn at that! Trunks heard the door swing open and he quickly released his beloved. There was a somewhat pissed Chichi, a bored Vegeta, a suspicious Bulma, and a confused Goku.  
  
"Um....we asked you all to come because-"  
  
"ARE YOU TWO FUCKING EACH OTHER??!!!" Vegeta snarled even before Trunks was able to explain. There was no anger in his voice just pure...contempt. He crossed his muscular arms across his compact chest in wait, foot tapping ever so slightly against the plush carpet.  
  
"How..How can they Vegeta? One would have to be a girl," Goku stated innocently as his eyes grew in wonder.  
  
"Baka!" Vegeta spat at Goku who merely became more confused. "Answer the damn question!"  
  
Trunks glanced at Goten who glanced at Chichi. Suprisingly, she did not jump in and start howling. Goten nodded. "We..we are." Trunks blushed and then cringed. "We love each other and we're a couple now so.." his voice lost its strength. Through the veil of lavendar hair that fell across his eyes, he watched their reactions. Goten's hand latched onto Trunks and the older teen was thankful for the support. Bulma raised an amused eyebrow, Goku was still trying to figure out how two men could make love, Vegeta rolled his eyes, and Chichi...well Chichi was quiet and that caused Goten to shudder. When his mother was silent, it could only mean she was about to erupt.  
  
"Well, I figured as much. You two have been close since you were kids," Bulma stated breaking the deafining silence that filled the room. "So, you have blessing just don't mess with each other in the house. I have to get back to work," Bulma smiled before dissappearing down a long corridor.  
  
Vegeta was next. "You have my consent although I would have wished my son to settle for a non-low class baka and especially not the fucking son of Kakarroto but...at least he has some Saiyan in him."  
  
"You mean..your okay with the fact I'm gay?" Trunks asked incredulously.  
  
"Saiyans do not conern themselves with these lowly Ningen hatreds. On Vejitasei there was a shortage of Saiyan women so most of the men mated with their own sex. Strength was the only determination and it ruled our every waking minute. So no, I dont give a damn that your gay. Just...why the fuck with that boy?" Vegeta mutterted, turning to leave. He grabbed a still pondering Goku by his shoulders and hauled him from the room. "Come on Kakarotto. I'll explain how two men are able to have sex while we spar."  
  
"But I just don't see how-" Goku's voice finally dissappeared.  
  
Both teenagers had expected Bulma to accept their relationship. As long as her son was happy, she didn't give a damn about anything else. Well, Goku they kind of figured he would not understand. With Vegeta agreeing totally awestruck the boys. Then...came Chichi's turn. Goten braced himself for the harsh words as he held on to Trunks hand with all his might. Chichi walked over to the boys. "How could you?"  
  
"Huh? How could I what Mom?"  
  
"How could you fall in love with the son of a bloodthirsty Saiyan?!" she screamed, anger mounting. "That bastard, if you hadn't forgotten, wanted to destroy Earth, almost killed your father and brother, allowed Cell to become complete, killed all of those innocents when he was possessed by Babidi, once again almost killed your father and you have the gall to be in love with that son of a bitch's son?!!!!"  
  
Had Chichi been focused, she would have seen the red glow that surrounded her youngest son eerily. If it hadn't been for Trunks, Goten probably would have killed his mother for speaking of his beloved's father in such an ill manner. Goten allowed himself to be calmed by Trunks before retaliating. "Shut up Mom. Why the fuck do you hate Vegeta so much?! He's changed! He also saved Dad's ass a bunch as well as the worlds! He sacrificed himself to defeat Buu and you still hate him?!!"  
  
"How dare you use that language with me?!" Chichi opened her mouth when Trunks put himself between Goten and his manaical mother. "MOVE!!!"  
  
"I think you should leave Chichi."  
  
"LEAVE?!! WITHOUT MY SON??!!!"  
  
"He's old enough to do what he wants. This is my house and I suggest you leave before I throw you out."  
  
"Oh really?! Fine! Goten......." She snarled viciously before turning on her heel and slamming the door shut. The teens heard the car start up and speed out of distance.  
  
Trunks hugged his lover. "Are..are you okay?"  
  
Goten sniffled. "Yeah. Thanks Trunks..."  
  
"Ah, I'm always here for you Chibi."  
  
************ Trunks stared at Goten from across the dinner table, his fork resting against his lips as he thought. The food on his plate was forgotten the minute he noticed his boyfriend's odd behavior. He had barely touched the heaping pile of pizza, just gazed at his thoughtlessly. It wasn't like Goten not to eat. He packed away even more than his father! Trunks always knew that family meant a great deal to the Son's. Was he having a guilty conscience for yelling at Chichi? A sudden realization dawned on Trunks, his stomach muscles clenching in a knot. Was he having second thoughts about their relationship? The fork clatterted to the plate as Trunks' hand trembled violently. The sound of metal against ceramic snapped Goten from his reverie. His brows immediately drew in concern.  
  
"Trunks? What is it?"  
  
Trunks couldn't restrain the tears any longer. He hastily made an exit, his father and mother's eyes following him. Kuso! He was supposed to be the strong one, the one to protect Goten and now here he was sobbing like some lost child! He buried his face into the down-feathered pillow, tears soaking the material. Trunks felt hands on his shoulders, a weight on his lower back. "Go away Goten."  
  
"Trunks, please. Tell me what's bothering you." Goten turned his lover where Trunks was facing him. He kissed the salty tears until the traitorous drops ceased to fall. He laid on Trunks chest, staring into the cornflower blue eyes. "Did I so something?"  
  
"You don't want to be with me because Chichi doesn't want you to," Trunks stated honestly. A myriad of emotions danced on Goten's face; anger, fear, loss, pain, love. He began to wish he'd never voiced his reasons. He tried to push Goten to the side but the young man was adamant. "Goten! Let me up!"  
  
"No. Not until you tell me why the hell you thought that."  
  
"Why else were acting wierd at dinner?"  
  
"I was acting wierd because I was thinking about why my mom has to be a such a bitch about our love and you know what, I don't give a damn anymore. I tried to please her but I never do anything right; I'm not smart enough, not nice enough, not loyal enough. Its about time she learned that I'm not Gohan. If being with you makes her hate me for the rest of my life, then so be it. I'm not giving you up for anything. Damnit Trunks, I thought you had enough sense than this! How could you even begin to think I didn't want to be with you?!" Goten clamped his hand on his friend's mouth. "You don't even have to tell me because I already know. Yes, family is important to me but your more important than they are. I love you Trunks and never forget it."  
  
  
  
A shy smile spread across Trunks features, turning his cheeks to a rosy pink. "I love you too Goten, and don't you ever forget that!" He pulled Goten closer to him, kissing him hungrily, toungue slipping into the other boy's waiting mouth. He probed and teased his lover's mouth until Goten's toungue joined in the quest. Trunks moaned into the kiss, feeling Goten's arousal pressed against his abs. His fingers darted to the waistband of Goten's ki, un-tieing the navy sash. He rapidly discarded the loose pants and boxers before flipping Goten on his back, underneath him. Trunks, still engrossed in the heavy kiss, pumped Goten's erection with ardor. Goten arched, rocking his hips in tune with his lovers hand. Just as he was on the verge of release, he paused Trunks in his movements. The older teen's eyes lit with confusion until Trunks grasped what Goten was planning. Goten, with more speed than Trunks would ever give him credit for, did away with all of Trunks' clothes. Trunks wrapped his legs around Goten's hips. Goten sucked his fingers until enough there was enough lubrication. He inserted one, then two, and finally three fingers. Trunks squeezed his eyes tightly, knowing that it was going to hurt like hell. Tears sprang to his eyes the second Goten entered him. Goten remained dormant inside him for several seconds, waiting for his lover's body to become less rigid. Thrusting slowly, he slid inside inch by inch until the full of his length fit. The pain was washed away when Goten hit Trunk's pleasure spot. He dug his fingers into Goten's flesh, causing puncture wounds to form. Goten hardly noticed. He was in a state of bliss, the pleasure overwhelming his senses. Trunks came first, creamy liquid spilling onto his and Goten's bodies. Trunks body went tense and with one final thrust, Goten reached his climax, golden aura surrounding him. He collapsed against Trunks chest, exhausted.  
  
"Mark me," Trunks gasped as he tried to control his breathing.  
  
"Mark you?" Goten whispered, not able to raise his voice any louder. Then recalled Trunks biting the sensitive flesh on his neck. Goten licked his lips, the Saiyan bloodlust overpowering his better judgement. Sinking his teeth into the hollow of Trunks neck, he sucked the oozing blood eagerly. The clouded desire haze lifted from his eyes and he cuddled closer to his lover, listening to Trunks heartbeat. He glanced at the serene face to notice Trunks was already asleep. The golden light from the moon formed a halo on the lavendar hair prince, giving him an almost angelic quality. Goten smiled, kissing his cheek. "Mine," he whispered again before he too gave himself to the traqulity of sleep. 


	3. School

disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z nor am I getting money.  
  
Please R&R if you liked it because otherwise there would be no point to continue, ne?  
  
THIS IS YAOI!!!! Means boyxboy love!  
  
  
  
  
  
Never Ending Love  
  
It was decided the minute the two lovers woke that they would remain in the closet to their friends. It was understandable that their family members- excluding Chichi-accepted their love but their peers at school would be another thing. If all humans were as close-minded as Chichi then who knew what they would do. Both Trunks and Goten were two of the most popular students but most teenagers were homophobic. The idea of someone different to ridicule would be all to tempting. A few of their friends weren't bothered by homosexuality, the rest constantly beat on the population in the school that were.  
  
Trunks and Goten were flying slower than usual, both were hesitant to go to school. They loved each other fervently and doubted their reactions to the other in the halls or at lunch. To steer clear of one another would be too difficult. Trunks glanced at his boyfriend. Goten's face was obscured by uneasiness. The lavendar haired teenager swooped closer to Goten and kissed his cheek, a playfully smile accentuating his features. Goten smiled but it wasn't his normal I'm-happy-so-fuck-the-world smile. This one was sad, the brown eyes intense shine had dulled somberly. "Go- chan, whats got you down?"  
  
"Tru-chan...I'm not sure I can go through with this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...us," he chocked on the last word. Tears were forming in the murky depths, shimmering. Goten rubbed his fists against his eyes trying to quell the need to cry. Averting his gaze from Trunks, who was shocked with his announcement, Goten went to explain. "I just can't be with you when we really wouldn't be. I mean, yeah sure, we'll be together at our homes but not in public. I don't want to hide from the world. Fuck them. I don't care what any of them say but...I know thats a whole different story for you. You care what people think of you even if it makes you unhappy. I'm sorry Trunks, but I'm not going to be with you if we have to hide for the rest of our lives. It hurts too much." Goten risked a peek at Trunks. Trunks was halted in mid-air behind him, a very sour expression on his face. "T..Trunks?" Goten flew to him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you..."  
  
"Damn you Goten," Trunks whispered as tears rolled from his eyes to his cheeks.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"DAMN YOU! You think I'm some rich bastard who takes his friends sides over his lover!! Fuck Goten! I dont give a damn what those kisamas say! I love you Goten! You want us to go public with our relationship than we will. Chibi, I never want to drive you away." Trunks hugged him. "Never..."  
  
"You mean it Trunks? We'll tell everyone?"  
  
"If you want to Chibi. I don't care, as long as I have you."  
  
"Arigatou Trunks....."  
  
The two touched down outside of the school, hands in each others. The lovers made their way through the crowded halls. The students turned and gaped at them. Trunks led Goten to his locker. "Chibi, just stay calm. If they can't except us than screw them." He noticed several of his friends making their way to him. "No matter what they do Goten, don't fight back. We're demi Saiyans and that means if they hit us, it won't hurt."  
  
"What the fuck is going on Briefs?" the tallest one of the group asked, his muscular arms folded across his chest. "Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"No its not Kenichi," Trunks said quietly, looping his arm around Goten's waist. "He's my boyfriend." To further prove his point, Trunks kissed Goten hungrily as his hands felt up Goten's chest. He turned towards his friends, their anger was clearly seen.  
  
"Your a fucking pansy!! After all this time YOU turned out to be one of those fags?!" Kenichi grabbed Trunks by his collar, lifting him from the ground. Goten started forward but Trunks shook his head slightly to ward him from the trouble. "Hold that other fag," Kenichi motioned to the three other boys. He shoved Trunks against the locker hard. The handle lodged into his lower back and he bit his lip from the pain. "You son of a bitch!! You fucking fairy!!" Kenichi pulled a switchblade from his pocket. "Get the others. We're going to have fag killing fest!" Kenichi nodded to the last unoccupied boy. Dragging Trunks and Goten outside to one of the unoccupied areas, the two boys were thrown on the ground.  
  
"Whatever happens, koi, I love you." Trunks smiled at Goten. Goten nodded, not sure what exactly was going on. Trunks felt like crying because of the innocent and confused expression on his lovers face. He was pulled roughly from the ground and was staring into the green eyes of Kenichi.  
  
"Its your time." Kenichi punched Trunks nose, sending the teenager keeling through the air as blood spurted from the fractured bone. He elbowed Trunks in the gut and then kicked his chest, above his lungs. "You can have your fun with that one," Kenichi laughed madly. Two of the boys launched themselves on Goten. Trunks could feel the anger coursing through his veins, he wanted to kill the racist bastards. Then from the corner of one azure eye, Trunks saw Goten with a knife pressed to his throat. Saiyan or not, he wouldn't survive having the blade shoved in this throat. Going against all of his morals, Trunks powered to Super Saiyajin. The teal eyes were smoldered with rage. Goten, seeing the transformation, acted on cue as he too went to the same stage. The five boys stared at the glowing, platinum haired teenagers. 


	4. Friends

disclaimers: No I do not own Dragonball Z and if I did you can bet I'd be playing with Veggie-chan!  
  
This is YAOI and means boyxboy love. Don't like, too bad!  
  
Arigatou minna for the reviews! WOW! You have no idea how happy it made me!  
  
Just to let you know, this story has changed...kinda. It still has Goten and Trunks(the main basis) but there will be a new non-yaoi romance. If you don't want to add that romance then just let me know in a review and I'll change it. ^_^  
  
Never Ending Love  
  
Chp.4  
  
Trunks snarled viciously. Goten was as rabid as he was. The boys stepped backwards, slinking from the two Saiyan. Trunks snickered at the fleeing students. They weren't going to escape that easily. Trunks flew, with Goten at his side, and landed in front of them. The sea green eyes were alive with anger, a smirk accentuating his lips. Goten shuddered at his lovers composure. He rarely got that look on his face and it was usually when he was sparring Vegeta. Trunks lifted Kenichi from the ground. "No, I think its your time."  
  
"Please don't kill me! I wasn't going to hurt you! I just wanted-"  
  
"Shut up!" Trunks bellowed, tightening his hold on the boy's throat. The four others started to run but Goten fired a ki blast. The boys huddled closer to each other, fearing for their lives. Trunks silently appraised his younger counterpart. Goten wasn't one to take the intiative. Trunks glowwered angrily. "Weren't going to hurt me? I've seen what you do to those guys when you catch them. You pound the living shit out of them, not caring if they live or die. I think you deserve the same fate. What do you say koi?" Trunks glanced at Goten.  
  
"I dunno Tru-chan. I don't want to beat them, how about we just kill 'em?"  
  
"Yeah. We can make it look clean. Fire a ki blast and noone will know the difference." Trunks could barely contain the grin that wanted to spread across his features. "Well Goten, do you agree with my idea?"  
  
"Yoshi. Lets do it!" Goten nodded enthusiastically. He whipped his hand to where his palm was facing the terrified teenagers. Goten's brown eyes had faded to sable...the Saiyajin bloodlust consuming him. Trunks was the same. He spread his fingers as the golden ki centerted around his palm. Reality struck him. "Kami Trunks! What are we doing?! We can't kill them!!" The ki vanished. The boys sighed in relief.  
  
With Goten's outburst, Trunks also floated to his senses. "So WHAT do we do? Even if we just punched them it would kill them." Trunks flung Kenichi to the ground, the coward sniveled. "Pathetic," he muttered. Trunks glanced at Goten's stricken face. "Have it your way. We let them live?"  
  
"We're not killers Trunks."  
  
Trunks crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the five. "Your lucky my mate is so damn understanding. If you so much as threaten another homosexual person, boy or girl, and I'll run your ass into the ground. I'll make sure noone will WANT to see your bodies at your funerals. Do I make myself clear, kisamas?" The boys heads bobbed eagerly. "Good. AND, if you so much as breathe to anyone about me and Goten transforming, I kill you then too. I suggest you move to another school. Come on Goten, thanks to these bakayros we've missed homeroom."  
  
Goten waved goodbye from over his shoulder as he latched hands with Trunks. "Kuso Tru-chan! You reminded me of your tousan when you said that." He leaned to Trunks ear to whisper, "And it turned me on."  
  
Trunks chuckled. "EVERYTHING turns you on Go-chan. Your too horny, koi."  
  
Goten shrugged. "What can I say? Its your fault."  
  
"My fault, ne?"  
  
"Yep, for being so Kami-damned sexy." Goten earned a blush from his lover. "Don't act so coy koibito. You know you look good; how else could you have landed me?"  
  
"Funny," Trunks laughed dryly. "Kuso, here comes the rest..." Trunks glanced in the direction of the others in his group, as well a few of Goten's gang tagging behind. Trunks squeezed Goten's hand.  
  
"Just don't kill them," Goten warned.  
  
The spokesperson of the assembled students stepped forward. He wrung his hands nervously, advoiding the brown and blue eyes. "Um...uh...we were wondering if you two were a couple? We've been hearing rumors." The senior flinched under Goten and Trunks' narrowed eyed stares. Trunks answered in the same way he had before; by kissing Goten. "I thought so," he breathed in relief. "I'm glad because I'm also gay and I though you'd hate me if I told you."  
  
"YOUR gay Tenchi?" Trunks asked incredulously. This guy had laid more girls in his four years of highschool than most men did in their entire lifetimes. Tenchi was a ladies man...or so he had been. 'Must've been a cover up, kinda like mine.' Trunks' gaze went to the others behind Tenchi. They weren't angry or disgusted, merely beaming faces. "You...don't hate us?"  
  
"We're not all homophobes like Kenichi," a shy, timid voice came. (a/n: this girl will play a major role in the rest of the story) Trunks and Goten were faced with one of the more popular girls in school, a seventeen year old cheerleader. She wasn't ditzy like the members of her squad; she also was a regular at the Briefs house and spent some of that sparring. For a Ningen, she was remarkably strong. Trunks often figured if he wasn't homosexual then he'd date her just because of her complete kindness and sensitivity. She was nice to look upon and was courted by many of the teenage boys. She preferred the bookworms, mainly because she despised the rich, cocky group. Despite the blonde hair and blue eyes; she wasn't stupid like her appearance portrayed. "We like you just the way you are and it doesn't matter to us if your gay. We would have said something sooner but...we were too afraid of Kenichi."  
  
"Atsumi....arigatou," Trunks whispered, the emotions were overwhelming. The others in the group retreated as the five minute bell for second period rang. Atsumi, Trunks, and Goten remained, their class was the same: Physical Education 124. Trunks, with his arm around his beloved, watched Atsumi warily. The cheerleader's head was bowed and her eyes were half-lidded, a smile was stretched across her face. "You seem kinda happy."  
  
"Huh?" Atsumi asked, blinking rapidly. A faint blush settled on her cheeks. "Oh...um yeah. I'm just really glad that you two are happy and finally together! I always knew you would end up together."  
  
"Really? Funny, we did too." Trunks smacked a kiss playfully on his koi's lips. "Or are you just happy because Gohan just happens to be our teacher?"  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Atsumi yelled, hitting the smirking lavendar haired boy's arm. "I DO NOT have a crush a Gohan."  
  
"Who said anything about having a crush?" Goten broke in, controlling his laughter better than Trunks was. "Trunks merely pointed out that Gohan is our teacher."  
  
"Uh..uh," Atsumi huffed and turned from them. "See if I support you two anymore!" Trunks stared after the bristling young woman. "She has it bad."  
  
Goten chuckled. "Poor Onissan. He's going to have his hands full today. We really pissed her off."  
  
"She'll get over it. You know, koi...maybe we should set the two up on a double date with us."  
  
"She'd kill us."  
  
"Maybe. We still need to have our first date so we'll ask Atsumi to come with us where she'll be meeting a 'friend.' Atsumi will assume we're uncomfortable going alone. You'll tell Gohan the same thing."  
  
Goten sighed. It felt like they were still chibis stirring up mischeif. The idea was a good one and Goten wouldn't be surprised if Atsumi murdered both of them. A mischevious smile curled his lips. "Okay. I'll ask Onissan and you ask Atsumi. Tru-chan...WE WILL be dead when they see each other, you do realize that don't you?"  
  
"Yeah but...I want to see Atsumi happy like we are. She's been there for both of us when we needed her so lets do her this one favor."  
  
"But Trunks...how will Gohan react. He hasn't been on a date since his divorce with Videl. Nearly three years! She's also ten years his junior and one of his students. I want to this to happen to Tru-chan but...its impossible!"  
  
"Why not?! Since when have we concerned ourselves with the Ningen qualities? We ARE Saiyans and therefore don't give a damn about any of that shit you mentioned. Besides, Atsumi already knows we're Saiyans."  
  
"You got a deal Trunks. I just wanted our first date to be alone."  
  
"Oh it will be when we get home."  
  
"You suggesting something, koi?"  
  
"Maybe. Depends if you do a good job convincing Gohan."  
  
"I'll double my efforts then."  
  
*********  
  
This chappie sucked, ne? Lol. I tried to make it lighthearted and if you don't think I should do the whole GohanxAtsumi thing then let me know. Lol. I figured it would be sweet but I'll understand if you'd like to focus just on Truten. Plus, it may add some humor.  
  
Read and Review pretty please or there'd be no point continuing, ne? ^_^ 


	5. The Double date

disclaimers: no, I do not own dragonballz and if I did you can bet I'd be playing with Veggie-chan right now!  
  
This is YAOI. Don't like, don't read.  
  
  
  
NEVER ENDING LOVE, CHAPPIE 5!! ^_^ Lime  
  
Trunks smirked his trademarked Vegeta scowl. He leaned carefreely in the chair behind his desk, legs sprawled across the top. He toyed with one of several pens. It was almost 8:00. Atsumi would be by in several minutes. Trunks laughed. He was going to enjoy the looks of surprise on her and Gohan's faces. What made him even more giddy, after the dinner he and Goten were going to 'explore' each other. A snort of amusement sent the young man in a frenzy as he toppled backwards onto the floor. He rubbed his aching back. His father was leaning in the doorframe, a very serious expression on his face.  
  
"Uh...Tousan?"  
  
"That girl's here again."  
  
"Oh...Oh!! Atsumi?!" Trunks hurried downstairs, his father's footsteps closely behind him. Sure enough, waiting for him in her normal clothes, was the young woman. Trunks tried to contain the grin that threatened to spread across his face. He embraced Atsumi, smiling in the strands of blonde hair. He felt so damned good! He glanced at his father's raised eyebrow, indicating he was curious. "Uh..we should probably go. Goten and our friend," he nearly choked on the word, "Are already waiting at La Cerise." (a/n; heh heh, french for the cherry.....) Trunks grabbed Atsumi by her hand as they flew through the late evening sky.  
  
Touching down, the duo went inside. Trunks smiled eagerly at his boyfriend before running to him, nearly tripping over his own feet. He smothered Goten in kisses, awarded by open-mouthed stares of the other dinnees. Goten wanted more. He took Trunks hand and led him from the table towards the restrooms. (a/n: lemon and then the scene with G/A) Trunks was shocked to say the least, this wasn't like his Goten. Going into one of the stalls, Goten pushed his lover against toilet seat, straddling him. Goten, very animalistically, licked Trunks neck. Trunks moaned at the soft feel of Goten's velvetly tongue, teeth scraping the scar on his throat. The lavendar hair teenager purred. The scent of their arousal filled both of their nostrils. Goten, not caring with being polite, hastily unbottoned Trunks' jeans and threw them on the ground. Trunks' half-lidded eyes glanced at Goten. The same passion haze clouded his lovers eyes. Goten touched his boyfriend's erection through his boxers eliciting a fevered moan. Goten gnawed his lip, stripping his own jeans. He placed the leg of the jeans into Trunks mouth, the moans being muffled by the denim. Goten lowered his lips to his lovers member, toungue gliding across the sensitve tip, down the ridge, nibbling and biting gently. Tears coursed down Trunks' cheeks, the sheer pleasure unreal. Trunks' hips bucked, urging his significant to stop playing. Goten took his length into his mouth, sucking hard. His tongue danced and swirled, the moans from Trunks sending a shivers through his spine as his own member throbbed with need. Trunks grasped Goten's raven locks, sending him further onto his length, the complete organ shoved into Goten's mouth. Goten relaxed his throat muscles to prevent Trunks well endowed length from choking him to death. Trunks pulled a strand of hair letting Goten know his release was coming. Goten merely blinked his eyes in response as the honey spilled into his throat. He swallowed greedily, sucking a few more minutes until he felt Trunks' body grow less tense.  
  
Trunks started to remove Goten's jeans when the younger teenager shook his head vehemetly. "No. I want to wait until we get back because this time, your the uke."  
  
Trunks scowled but then grinned. "Thats fair. Um..shouldn't you do something about that?" He pointed at Goten's obvious erection.  
  
Before Goten could answer a screech came, "TRUNKS!! GOTEN!!!"  
  
***********  
  
Atsumi waited patiently, legs swinging from her position on the plush chair. She giggled. She knew what the two lovebirds were doing. A waiter passed, eyebrows raised in question. She simply gave her head a shake, trying her best not to laugh. She raised the menu from the table and scanned the entrees. She sighed. Trunks had said his friend was going to be with Goten. Atsumi fingered a napkin, patiently waiting, doing her best not to panic. Who was their friend and then the voice of her adoration came to her ears.  
  
"Looks as if my brother and Trunks set us up."  
  
Atsumi slammed the menu onto the table, ripping the napkin to shreds as she gazed into Gohan's sable eyes. She was inwardly drooling but outwardly her face hardened to an expression worthy of Vegeta. Gohan sank down onto one of the chairs on the opposite end of the table. Atsumi wanted to touch him. She leaned closer seeking his warmth. Gohan leaned into the plea, eyes fixed on the young woman. Atsumi's senses kicked her hard as she abruptly stood, knocking the chair over and falling on her bottom. She squealed, blushing brightly. Running from the table she yelled. "TRUNKS! GOTEN!!!" She banged on the men's bathroom door, eyes blazing with fury. She opened the door to see the two culprits. "YOUR DEAD FOR THAT LITTLE STUNT!!!" She launched herself onto Trunks, pummeling his chest with her fists, small giggles escaping. Goten grabbed her waist as both went crashing against Trunks.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" came a yell and three heads turned to see Gohan regarding them with a bewildered expression. "Can't you save that shit for when you get home?! I'll be out here waiting to EAT!" Gohan turned muttering, "Menage a trois...could have invited me."  
  
Atsumi elbowed Goten in his ribs, scowling. "Damnit Goten! Now Gohan thinks we have threesomes!" Goten abruptly withdrew his hold on the girl as Atsumi glared daggers at the both of them. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me it was Gohan?" she asked keeping her voice dead calm.  
  
Goten gulped. Even if Atsumi wasn't nearly a tenth as strong as he was, there was something about the small human that caused him to feel like fleeing. Trunks, seeing his lover unable to speak, began. "We know how much you like Gohan so we figured we'd set you up on a date with him. Gomen nasai, Atsumi."  
  
A smile perched on her lips. "I forgive you. Well, since we're already here we should enjoy the meal since Trunks-kun is paying. Oh, I think you should wash up." She snickered before leaving the bathroom.  
  
Both young men glanced in the mirror. There was white liquid on Goten's mouth, around the corners. He quickly wiped the remnants of Trunks from his face, blushing deeply. Washing their hands and spraying some heavy- duty cologne on their bodies, they joined the table once again. Trunks and Goten held hands, carressing each others legs with their feet, barely able to control the urge to fuck each other on the table. Atsumi averted her attention from Gohan, risking small glances at the older man when he wasn't paying attention. Gohan did the same.  
  
Trunks was the one to break the oppressive silence. "Kami! You two want each other more than I want Goten right now!" Both glared at him. "What, don't you know that Saiyans can sense this type of thing in your kis? Goten, we ARE leaving." Trunks pulled his more than willing boyfriend from the table. "I swear, if I find out you two didn't stay and talk I'll kick both of your asses and I mean it!" Trunks returned their glares, dragging Goten to the door.  
  
"Don't you think you were A LITTLE rough on them, koi?" Goten asked when they lept into the air.  
  
"No. I don't. Didn't you sense the want and desire in their kis?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't think you should have pushed them into it. Atsumi does have a good point. Gohan IS her teacher."  
  
"So. He was her friend first."  
  
"Whatever Trunks."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Nope, fuck you. Your forgetting that I'm seme tonight."  
  
************  
  
Okay, whatja think? Too corny? Heh...maybe it was. Oh well. Next chapter will have a full fledged lemon and (if any of ya even CARE) I will keep up the mini romance of Gohan and Atsumi. No. I will not let that take over the entire story. I love Truten and I will keep Truten as the main basis but for any of you who are suckers for romance, it should be perfect!  
  
Read and Review minna, or what point would there be to contine, ne?  
  
Read and Review pretty please with Tru-chan on top...I mean cherries! heh heh. 


	6. Hot Love

disclaimers: no, I do not own dragonballz and if I did you can bet I'd be playing with Veggie-chan right now!  
  
This is YAOI. Don't like, don't read.  
  
  
  
NEVER ENDING LOVE, CHAPPIE 6!! ^_^ Lemon  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks could barely contain their urges to simply have sex in mid- air. Finally, the wait was too much, and the lovers went to the ground. Goten shoved Trunks against the ground, leering over him. "I'm seme." He hastily did away with their clothes, wanting to make Trunks beg him for the fuck. His soft hands explored his perfect lover's body, dipping into the curves and ridges of his muscles. Trunks writhed underneath Goten, needing more. Goten smirked, capturing Trunk's mouth, biting onto the tender lip. His palm went to Trunks member, enfolding the organ and squeezing teasingly. Trunks bucked, moaning. Goten grabbed Trunks wrists, keeping them pinned above his head as they kissed again, a desperate plea escaping into a groan. Goten's lips dipped hungrily into the hollow between Trunk's collarbones, sucking until a bruise formed. Trunks protested, vainly trying to attempt to rest some type of domination over his other half. Goten tweaked one of the ruddy nipples painfully, Trunks thrusting upwards to meet Goten's hips. Goten slid his head down, nuzzling the puckered bud affectionaetly. Trunks relaxed. Goten's tongue flicked out, playing with the bud, his hand toying with the other one. He moved his lips once again to Trunks' in a deep, searing kiss. Goten, seeing no further stake to his dominion, released Trunks hands where they went to Goten's strong back, nails digging into the flesh, holding on as Goten's toungue danced with Trunks. Goten stroked Trunk's arousal, hardened and wanting release. Goten's fingertips played with the base with feathered touches. Trunks moaned as his lovers fingers skimmed the head, precum dripping steadily. Trunks watched Goten, eyes hazy with anticipation and lust, as Goten pumped his erection faster, eliciting a moaning frenzy from Trunks. Just as Trunks was on the verge of completion, Goten ceased his administrations to his member. Trunks growled at the loss of contact. Goten merely smiled, coating his fingers in the precum, slipping a finger inside of Trunks' entrance, probing the inner walls. Goten's finger pressed against Trunks sweet spot and he bucked. After inserting two other fingers, Goten smeared the cum on his erection and kneeled between Trunks's parted thighs. Trunks wrapped his legs around Goten's waist. In one hard move, Goten sheathed himself fully inside of Trunks. The elder screamed in pain. Goten paused, waiting for his lover to get used to the feeling before angling himself, finding Trunks' sweet spot again. Trunks shuddered, pressing against Goten as the younger plunged deeper. Goten's hands pumped Trunks' length, trying to make him reach completion first. Trunks came against Goten's as his body went slack from the waves of pleasure that racked his body. Trunks body went tense and with one final thrust, he too rode the waves.  
  
"Damn," Goten whispered, removing himself from Trunks as the elder winced. "You okay, koi?"  
  
"Fine. Your the uke next."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you."  
  
"Love you too," Trunks said kissing Goten.  
  
"Um, maybe we should go back to CC. Gohan and Atsumi are there by now."  
  
"....Your right."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Atsumi glared angrily at the two Saiyans. Her and Gohan were sitting apart on the couch, both as far against the sofa's arms as possible. Goten and Trunks looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she erupted, arms crossed on her chest.  
  
"Um, we were taking a shortcut and we got lost."  
  
"Uh-huh. Do you know its been an hour? You left me here for an hour!"  
  
  
  
"Gomen, Atsumi. Didn't you two have fun?" Trunks asked, Atsumi's eyes hardening into ice.  
  
"Gohan, do you like her?" Goten asked.  
  
"What?!" he sputterted.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Kiss her."  
  
Atsumi's eyes grew round as Trunks pushed her into Gohan's lap. "Tru- !" she started to yell but Gohan's lips her were on hers. She gave a muffled protest before giving into the velvety, innocent kiss. She blushed furiously when Gohan removed his lips. She lept from the much older man's lap and turned on Trunks who was busy making out with Goten, their tongues so far down the others throat it was amazing either could breathe. Atsumi rolled her eyes before going to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Gohan apologized, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I...I've liked you for awhile."  
  
"Hn," she opened the door.  
  
"I mean it. I know I'm your teacher and all but...well...could you give us a chance?" ".....I'll think about it."  
  
Gohan watched the human take to the skies(a/n:she was taught to fly by goten and trunks) before turning his attention to the sheepish teenagers. "That was low. You shouldn't have threw us together like that. Now, I dont think she'll ever come around."  
  
"....We wanted you to be happy like us."  
  
"Arigatou, little brother but you may have made things worse."  
  
*****************  
  
Okays! The mini love between Gohan and Atsumi is important and thanks to CrimsonAngel's very good idea, will play another role. Heh heh. Will find out soon. ^_^ 


	7. Bringing Two Together

disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, if I did Vegeta and Goten would be MINE!!!  
  
This is Yaoi, don't like then don't read.  
  
Oh and to Jada, No Pan does not exist because Videl died before she was born. ^_^ Arigatou minna, for the reviews! I really appreciate it.  
  
NEVER ENDING LOVE CHAPTER 7: BRINGING TWO TOGETHER  
  
Goten took Trunks' hand, leading him to his room after their confrontation with the estranged Atsumi and Gohan. The younger teenager was furious, slamming Trunks' door shut with a shattering groan. Trunks sank onto his bed, watching his angry boyfriend. Goten's fist connected with the desk, barely using a tenth of his true strength. "I can't believe how childish those two are acting!!"  
  
"Koi, come here." Trunks held his arms out to his lover and the smaller boy crawled into his arms. Trunks held him tight. "Calm down, okay?" Goten's breathing returned to normal as Trunks rubbed encouraging circles on his back. "We can't push them to get together. That would backfire."  
  
"Tru-chan...I don't know what to do. I love my brother and I want to see him happy. After Videl died, his whole attitude reached rock bottom. For three years he was so sad until he met Atsumi. I knew from the beginning that it was her. Of course, Gohan being the classy guy he is decided never to act on it since she is alot younger than him. Didn't you notice Gohan's face when he kissed her? He was so happy! Then she shoved it in his face. I know she likes him too Trunks."  
  
Trunks sighed as he undressed himself and Goten. He laid down, drawing Goten to his chest and spreading the blanket on them. He kissed his love's head, spooning him. "Tenshi, your doing great. What your doing for Gohan is nice but...I know Atsumi better than you. She'll run away from this before she ever admits liking Gohan." Trunks could feel Goten's irritation through their link. "Alright Goten. I'll talk to her."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thanks Tru-chan. I just want my brother to be able to feel again. He hasn't had anyone since Videl passed away from the cancer." Goten yawned, closing his eyes and falling asleep on his boyfriend's body.  
  
Trunks held the boy tighter, a few tears slipping past his lashes. It hadn't been very long since he and Goten has proffessed their love for each other. It made him so excited and those first feelings hadn't wavered. Trunks carressed the ebony locks. With Chichi having thrown him out of his home, he was all Goten had. Goku was always training. Gohan was too involved with his work to pay attention to his little brother. The lavendar haired prince wiped the tears from his eyes. His life was blessed the moment Goten came into it, ever since they were kids. His soulmate. It was amazing to comprehened that. Someone who shared the missing link in a soul, the other half of one body. Trunks sighed, his breath causing the strands to wave. If Goten wanted Gohan and Atsumi to be together, then Trunks would be there. Goten never asked for anything else and if seeing his brother happy then he would support it.....  
  
********************  
  
Trunks cornered Atsumi with Goten tagging behind. Goten latched onto Trunks shirt, peeping behind at the suspicious girl. Atsumi raised an eyebrow at Goten's behavior. "Okay. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Your going on a date, alone, with Gohan." Trunks spoke, commanding. Atsumi was about to speak when Trunks put his finger to her lips. "No. Atsumi, I want you to please just go out with Gohan. You don't even have to stay long, ten minutes at the most. Give a chance, for me and Goten."  
  
Atsumi sighed. "Fine..I'll go but it doesn't mean I'm going to like it!!"  
  
Trunks smiled at the retreating figure before turning on the beaming Goten. "Hope your happy, koi."  
  
"Of course I am," Goten reached up and kissed his koi. Trunks pulled him closer deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue into his lover's mouth. Goten's snaked out, tangling with Trunks in a rythmic dance. He moaned, hands feeling up his taller parts chest. "Kami Trunks," he breathed. "We can't do this here." Goten pushed Trunks several steps in reverse, grinning widely before pointing at the several students who found the kiss intriguing.  
  
Trunks blushed a shade of crimson. "Your right. Gomen."  
  
"Not that I'm not turned on by public loving, it actually makes me very horny." "EVERYTHING makes you horny Go-chan."  
  
"......yeah but still fucking in public has its benefits too."  
  
"You want to try it one day?"  
  
Goten fixed him with a stare. "Why'd you even ask?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Goten watched with extreme delight as his brother dressed in several different outfits, bustling to and from his bedroom to the living room. Goten cuddled further into Trunks arms, kissing his cheek. Gohan finally decided on one outift, messing at his hair. "How do I look?"  
  
"Great!!!" Goten squealed, jumping from Trunks lap to hug his brother.  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"La Pomme."  
  
"Wow. Isn't that one of the most expensive restraunts in the city?"  
  
"Yep. She deserves nothing but the very best." Gohan glanced at a wall clock. "Time to go! Wish me luck?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Goten watched his brother leave and a gnawing bit at his heart. It had always been Trunks who paid for their dates...never him. He didn't have the money and yet he wanted so badly to treat Trunks to at least one date. He would never ask his brother for the money. A job? Was the his only resort? It would mean giving up quality time with Trunks but wouldn't it be worth it in the end? A sudden idea popped into Goten's mind, a mishevious smile curling his lips. He would pay Trunks back his own way. He loved his koibito and would take it to the next step......  
  
************  
  
Okay, I dont' know if I should do the date between GohanxAtsumi. If anyone wants it, just let me know in a review. ^_^  
  
Chapter 8: either GxA date w/some TxG or  
  
Chapter 8: The job 


	8. The Job

disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, if I did Vegeta and Goten would be MINE!!!  
  
This is Yaoi, don't like then don't read.  
  
NEVER ENDING LOVE CHAPTER 8: THE JOB  
  
Goten and Trunks fell asleep in each others arms, waiting for Gohan to return. Goten cuddled further into Trunks arms, when he heard the door open. His eyes lazily opened as he glanced at his brother. Gohan put a finger to his lips and motioned for Goten to join him in the kitchen. The younger brother kissed his boyfriends tenderly, trailing after Gohan. Gohan poured himself and Goten glasses of orange juice. He winked and that was all Goten could take. "Well, what happened?" he whispered, trying his hardest not to yell.  
  
"We're dating."  
  
"You are?! How'd it happen?"  
  
"We went to dinner. She was quiet the whole way over and then, I took her hand. She was shocked but...she didn't yell at me for it. So we ate and talked about alot of stuff. I won't go into details about. I was about to drop her off at her house, we were sitting in the car. Sounds like teenage dates! She kissed me and I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes."  
  
  
  
"Good job Gohan!" Goten hugged his brother, more than thrilled that Gohan was finally leaving his shell. He would have to thank Atsumi at school. A sudden thought came to Goten's head. He immediately sobered. "Gohan...I need you help."  
  
"With what? You know I'd do anything for you."  
  
"I need a job."  
  
"A job?"  
  
"I want to be able to take Trunks on dates...you know?"  
  
"I can lend-"  
  
"No. I want to do it alone."  
  
"I understand. Alright. I'll look into it."  
  
"Don't tell Trunks."  
  
"I won't. You'd better get back to him. He might be scared if he wakes to not find you there." Gohan gave his brother a small peck on the head before going to his room.  
  
Goten went into the living room, curling into Trunks lap again. He brushed his fingers on his koi's cheeks. "My tenshi," he murmured. "Aisheteru Tru-chan." Goten nuzzled Trunks neck. 'I'll do what I can to make you feel special. Trunks....' Goten slipped into a deep sleep, lulled by his true loves breathing, the rise and fall of his chiseled chest, the deep purring.  
  
*****************  
  
Gohan showed his brother around his office. "I'm sorry if this isn't what you were expecting. At short notice I could only get you a job as my secretary. Your not mad, are you?" Gohan asked, staring at Goten while biting his lip. He hadn't spoken a word since they went inside the building. "Goten?"  
  
"Huh? This means so much to me Gohan." Goten's eyes brimmed with tears. "I know I can give Trunks the one thing he'd never expect. I can give him it Gohan. I'm going to go by the shop tonight and pick it out. Gohan, do you think he'll agree?"  
  
"Of course he will. He loves you."  
  
"Gohan....I've never been this nervous. I..I know I'm young still but this is something I want. Trunks wants to live the human life and I for one am going to give him what he desires. Will you talk to Mom?"  
  
"Goten..."  
  
"Please Gohan! I want her there!"  
  
"Sure. I'll call her in the morning."  
  
"Thanks. It wouldn't be right...."  
  
"I know. When are you going to tell everyone else?"  
  
"I was thinking this weekend, dinner at your house. That way Trunks won't be suspicious."  
  
"Should I call them all?"  
  
"..Yeah. That way, noone else will know either!"  
  
"ALL of them, including the other Z fighters?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"I'll leave you to unpack." Gohan started to leave but paused. "I'm very proud of you Goten."  
  
"Gohan...."  
  
  
  
"Hurry up. The shop closes in an hour."  
  
"Right!!"  
  
***********************  
  
Thanks for reviewing, as always. This chapter wasn't so good. : (  
  
Next chappie: The Surprise 


	9. Its a surprise

disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, if I did Vegeta and Goten would be MINE!!!  
  
This is Yaoi, don't like then don't read.  
  
NEVER ENDING LOVE CHAPTER 9: SURPRISE  
  
Goten allowed a smile to grace his lips as he opened the main door to Capsule Corporation. He had to restrain the urge to break out into a fit of giggles as he entered the hallway. Bulma darted him a knowing glance before dragging Vegeta from the room. Trunks was sleeping on the sofa, curled into a ball. Goten couldn't help but giggle. He looked so cute! Goten did feel a tad guilty for waking his sleeping prince but...he had to do it. If he didn't, he would go insane from the wait. He leaned over, planting a kiss on Trunks' open lips. The older boy startled to wakefulness. Trunks smiled at his boyfriend, bringing him in for a hug. "Hi Go-kun."  
  
"Tru-kun," Goten whispered. Trunks let go of Goten, feeling the younger shake. Trunks titled his head in confusion, waiting for his koibito to continue. Goten fished inside of his jacket, producing something in his hand that he kept hidden. "Trunks....I love you so much and I want us to be together forever. I know that we can't....can't really do anything here among humans but I'm sure Dende would be more than willing. Trunks," Goten took his violet haired koi's hand. "We'll be living here on Earth for the rest of our lives and I know that we're young still and that we already have bonded the Saiyan way. Trunks, marry me." Goten waited for his older lover to speak but no words came. Only a nod, tears brimming cornflower blue eyes came. Goten slipped the golden band on Trunks finger, trembling with joy. Goten threw his arms around Trunks, hanging on for dear life.  
  
"Goten...." Trunks whispered, finding his voice. "I love you."  
  
"I know you do Trunks."  
  
The sound of sobs came from the kitchen, followed by several mutterted curses. Bulma and Vegeta came inside, one crying the other scowling. The fiancees blushed deep crimson, staring into each others love-filled eyes. Sapphire met chocolate. Ice met fire. Son met Briefs. Bulma came to stand beside the couple, hugging both. "I'm glad you two found each other. I knew from the minute you both met all of those years ago that you were destined to be together. I love you both and you have my blessing." She withdrew and prodded Vegeta.  
  
He averted his eyes from his son and his soon to be son-in-law but there was real emotion in the prince's coal orbs. "You have my consent as well," was all he said as he stalked from the room.  
  
Bulma gave a wan smile. "He means that. He may not act like he cares, Trunks, but he does. When do you want to hold the wedding?"  
  
Trunks groaned. "Maybe we should have just kept this to ourselves Go-kun." Bulma pouted, arms akimbo on her hips. "I'm kidding Kaasan. I want to have it as soon as possible."  
  
"How about next Monday? That gives me enough time to invite people, plan the dinner, get everyone's clothes picked out!" Bulma clapped her hands together exictedly but was immediately sombered by Goten's apprehensive expression. "Goten? What is it?"  
  
"I...I really dont want many people coming. Just....us."  
  
"I dont understand Goten. Everyone already knows about you two anyways. What difference would it make?" Goten was silent and then Bulma caught the hidden glance from Trunks. Then she remembered. "Oh Goten....don't you worry. She'll come. You ARE her son and if she doesn't, I'll beat her up personally." Goten's lips curled into a smile. "You two get some rest. I'll make all the arrangements for the wedding. I take it Dende's going to be the...eh...minister?" She asked with a loss of words, not sure what to call the young Guardian of Earth.  
  
"Yes. Its not legal with ministers here and besides, we grew up with Dende."  
  
"True. Well, I'm going to go. You two behave. You need to wait until your wedding night." Bulma winked, leaving the room.  
  
Goten cuddled into Trunks arms, eyelids drooping. "I've never been happier, Tru-kun."  
  
Trunks returned the embrace, lying on the couch with Goten resting on his chest. He twirled the ebony locks around his fingers, breath blowing the strands against his love's forehead. He kissed him softly before drawing away. Goten gave a growl of protest. "Not now, tenshi. We don't want to get all hot and heavy yet. We won't have anything to save for the honeymoon."  
  
Goten sighed in agreement. "Where do you want our honeymoon to be?"  
  
"Paris..."  
  
"The City of Romance?" Goten purred. "I like that idea. Are you going to carry me into our room?"  
  
"Of course I am, tenshi. Just hope I still can pick you up. You've gained some wieght," Trunks lied, pinching the taut muscle on Goten's back.  
  
"You only wish. I thought you always complained I was too skinny?"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes. All the time."  
  
"Now I know differently, ne?" Trunks lifted the afghan from behind the sofa, spreading it across them. He locked his legs around Goten's, allowing the younger better access to his body heat. Goten burrowed into the strong confines of Trunks arms, feeling so content and peaceful that it wouldn't matter if the entire world dropped from underneath them. As long as the two of them were together, forever.  
  
"Yes," Goten murmured in agreement, falling asleep on his lover's chest.  
  
Trunks kissed his angel's cheek, smoothing the strands from his face. He lifted his finger, admiring the gold band. "Is this why you went and got a job, little tenshi? You wanted us to be united. Aishiteru....Go-kun."  
  
*****  
  
Took me long enough to update, huh? Gee. Just with school and everything, lol, its taken a while. Very sorry. I'll try to be quicker. ^_^  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Means ALOT!!!!!  
  
Next chappie: THE WEDDING!!!!!!!  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh. Wedding. Sigh, won't it be beautiful? (Whoo-hoo, the honeymoon is after that...hee hee)  
  
Unfortuantely, my muse is running out of ideas so, next one may take a lil long. 


	10. Wedding

disclaimers: dont own it. Nope.... O_o  
  
This is Yaoi, boyxboy love  
  
I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I lost interest. :(  
  
NEVER ENDING LOVE  
  
Monday came quickly to the joining families. The humble, cobble stoned church was located in a quiet, outlying district in the countryside of England-Bulma's choice. The area was secluded enough that reporters and the media would not show up unannounced, not they would. Bulma had been extremely secretive about the entire union, knowing her son and soon to be son-in-law would not appreciate the hype. Flower's were in bloom; roses, daises, and violets just the few that littered the lush grass. The rocks of the church shimmered in the bright sunlight, tiny diamonds sparkling. A clear, blue lake lapped against its banks, adding to the serene euphoria.  
  
Inside, the small church was abustle with energy and enthusiasm. The Prince of all Saiyans leaned idly against the wall, arms folded in front of his chest. Despite the apparent lack of joy in his obsidian eyes, Vegeta's lips betrayed a smile. To have his only son being bonded to another Saiyajin, warmed his almost-frozen heart which had continously melted since his finding Bulma had being the proud father of two children. Vegeta had argued constantly with Bulma about how the wedding should go about; Vegeta wanted a traditional Vejitasei wedding and Bulma wanted a human one. In the end, Bulma's logic won. Vejitasei no longer existed, Trunks and Goten would be living on Earth for the rest of their lives. So, Vegeta just pointed at pictures that Bulma showed him, humoring his wife's fanatic excitement. The man tugged at the bow-tie around his neck, hating the choking feeling. Vegeta closed his eyes, remembering how he'd first felt when he learned of Goten and Trunks coupling.  
  
He wasn't shocked. That had been lost when they were still children; always together, joint a the hip. Vegeta's smile broadened. Vegeta knew this would happen one day, so he had prepared himself early on for the news. As far as the prince was concerned, as long as his son was seme, nothing else mattered. Goten would be the 'wife' of the marriage, his son, the 'husband.' Vegeta glanced at Goku, chuckling at the younger Saiyans child- like innocence.  
  
Goku switched from bouncing like Tigger (c.disney) and being calm like Vegeta. One second he was shoveling the food in his mouth that Bulma had brought him from the neighboring city, the next, he was with Goten. Goku, currently, was watching his son. Goku was so proud of Goten and would never, ever think of giving him up. The tall Saiyan had taken a while to truly understand the nature of Goten and Trunks relationship. To Goku, it didn't matter that the two were of the same sex. To him, it was two people deeply in love. Besides, Goku didn't even know the difference between a man and woman until he married Chichi.  
  
Gohan ruffled his little brother's hair, fixing the ebony locks. A huge yet sad smile crossed his face. It hadn't seemed very long ago when he was with his lover, anxiously waiting his bride. Gohan, much like the others, accepted the union of his brother and Trunks but it affected Gohan more so, seeing as how he lost his love. To know Goten would be as happy-probably more-as he had been was endearing to Gohan and it warmed him in his soul. Gohan caught Atsumi's look and he was thankful he had found love again.  
  
Chichi had finally given in and apologized to reacting so harshly to Trunks and Goten. She had felt betrayed and was angry at herself, thinking she had somehow gone wrong in raising Goten. Gohan had explained that it wasn't Chichi's fault but Goten's own and that it was something Goten, more than likely, had felt when he was still a small child. After more persuading on Gohan, Bulma's, and even Vegeta-who gave her a tongue thrashing-Chichi relented. She had called Goten and told the news. Chichi now saw how happy her son was and she berated herself for being so blind to it. The woman smoothed the crinkles in the ivory tuxedo, a comforting smile on her face that calmed Goten's racing heart.  
  
Bulma dusted a few specs of debris off of Trunks black tuxedo, smile never fading. She admired her handiwork in the interior decorating. The entire inside was filled with roses; white, pink, yellow. Buttercups sprouted occasionally. Roses were Trunk's favorite flower and buttercups were Goten's. The flowers were so much like themselves. Roses were exotic, mysterious, and strong. Buttercups were bright, lively, and delicate. Candles lined the altar and in the corners. Bulma was ultimately, the first to accept the union. Trunks was her only child, her joy, and whatever caused the smile to eternally remain on his face, was enough for Bulma to believe in.  
  
Dende arrived and the guests, as well as the families, and the couple themselves, made their way to stand on the dias. Dende held his arms high, indicating silence. A hush fell across the men and women. The young namek smiled at his mentor, Piccolo, and at his trusted advisor before motioning the people to join hands. Hands clasped and soon, they were joined. Dende raised his eyes. "The circle is complete. On this day, we bring together two who will soon become one in body and in mind." With that said, Trunks and Goten left the group and took one anothers hands. Dende nodded for the Z senshi to return to their seats.  
  
Goten stared into Trunks eyes, the flood of blue a seemingly endless ocean of love. Trunks gazed into Goten's liquid, sable pools. Nothing else mattered, not their friends and relatives, not the kami in front of them, nothing. Life stood still. Words that had been given to them by Dende floated to their tongues and were spoken.  
  
Trunks began the vows. "I pledge to protect and defend you." Goten repeated, albeit softer. Then, both spoke as one voice. "My life for your life. While we live, we share the joy of living with each other. My death for you life. I would be willing to lay down my life to save yours. My life for your death. I will spend my life avenging your death, if I can't prevent it. My death for your death. A part of me will die, when you do...." The last words hung on the air.  
  
Sobbing was all that was heard. Bulma and Chichi leaned against each other, tears streaming down their cheeks. Goku was beaming. Vegeta let his guard dissolve, let the world see his joy. Gohan squeezed Atsumi's hand. Yamcha wiped a few tears aside. Oolong and Puar were openly crying (think Timon and pumbaa) 18 was as calm as usual. Marron hung onto her mother, giggling. Krillin was crying as well, and was smoothing his daughter's blonde hair. Piccolo, Dende, and Popo-sama smiled.  
  
Trunks leaned down, captured Goten's lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you Goten."  
  
"I love you too Trunks."  
  
* * *  
  
What'd you think? :P Do you want a lemony honeymoon? Do you want a sequel? How about...fifteen years after this and the lives the two lead. (children?, AtsumixGohan children? Bra, another boy for Vegeta and Bulma Another kid for chichi and goku? marron and someone?)  
  
WEll, I already have an idea, for the kids. Let me know if you want this sequel. it will NOT be a main goten and trunks fic but will follow the childrens lives. Yaoi, yeah. Duh! If you dont want it, it won't bother me. If 5 people want the sequel, then i'll start it after i get the reviews.)  
  
Okay, since I'm in the Gundam Wing mode, the kids are gonna be the GW boys. Lol.  
  
Goten and Trunks: Heero (15) Aoi (3, girl)  
  
Atsumi and Gohan Quatre (14) Meiran (12, girl) Pan (5, girl)  
  
Vegeta and Bulma Trowa (15) Bra (9)  
  
Marron and Ubuu Duo (15)  
  
Chichi and Goku Wufei (13)  
  
hee hee. Pairings: HeeroxDuo, QuatrexTrowa, MerianxWufei  
  
Let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Gotentrunks, lime, DarkDragoon0789, fushionHA, CrimsonAnjel *glomps, if it werent for you, i would never have had this idea*, Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt (GO DENMARK!! :P), namak (the battery worked), rainbowscale, StarGazerHR02, Rez (thanks! ^_^ your great!), lance (*is shocked* Best?! Wow, thanks!*), sarah85 (those puppy dog eyes got to me)  
  
OH!!!!!!! Another thing. I did not write those vows. They came from the wonderful book, Elven Star by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman. I really recommend reading their books. 


End file.
